


what friends are for

by wckedlittletown



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Bisexual Lucas Carter, Gen, I said it, Lucas and Jason are friends, One Shot, jason is soft for 1k words, matt is home of phobic, of monster energy lmaoooo, sophomores, they watch she's the man, theyre bonding because i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wckedlittletown/pseuds/wckedlittletown
Summary: Jason and Lucas study for exams.
Relationships: Implied Peter/Jason (obviously) - Relationship, Lucas Carter & Jason McConnell
Kudos: 14





	what friends are for

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here's a Lucas and Jason friends oneshot because they deserve it. This is not shippy so shut up. Hit me up on twitter @yorkmcconnells!

Friday afternoon, 1:36 PM  
End of Sophomore Year

“Dudes.” Lucas sat down at the cafeteria table with none of his usual pep. “Matt is being such a bitch right now.”

Matt strolled up to the table with an agenda, having more enthusiasm than humanly possible.

“Listen up, ladies,” he addressed the table of two boys, “Exams are next week. And if you guys actually want to pass, you have to stay up for two nights straight this weekend. This goes for you, especially, Lucas. Jason is actually smart, he’s just stupid, and crams for tests.”

“No, bitch. I am not staying up for two fucking nights putting meaningless shit in my head that I’ll just forget later.” Lucas moved to stand up.

“I was actually planning on staying up this weekend, anyway.” Jason finally spoke. “Come on, Lucas, do you really want to come in last in the rankings like you did last year?”

“Excuse you, Megan JUST beat me by like 1 point in her GPA. That doesn’t actually count.”

“I’m in, Matt. But only if we can study in you guys' room.” Jason said. “Peter already studied, he can’t handle cramming.”

“Sure, fine. It’s mostly for Little Miss ‘Lets Get High the Night Before the Exam and Forget Everything!’” Matt set down the schedules in front of Lucas and Jason. “There’s Three Rules: Breaks are only when necessary, No being loud, and You can watch ONE movie. Got it?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Lucas sighed. “I can’t believe we’re actually about to pull two all-nighters.”

Friday night, 10:13 PM

Matt had decided to switch rooms with Jason for the study night. Matt and Peter, who had already studied, the jerks, would sleep in Peter and Jason’s room. Jason and Lucas would do whatever the hell the two of them considered studying in Matt and Lucas’ room.

“Okay, Lucas, we have two hours of math studying, two hours of English, and one hour of religion. Can we do that for tonight?”

“Yeah. Only if I can smoke during English and we can watch a movie after.”

“Deal.”

Saturday morning, 3:02 AM

“Dude, I want to fucking die.” Jason put his head down on Matt’s desk. “I don’t even remember half of the shit I just looked at. I’m seriously about to pass out.”

“I have about 3 Monster Energies coursing through my bloodstream right now, do you want some? I get to pick the movie.” Lucas stood up to get his laptop and an energy drink for Jason.

“We’re still watching a fucking movie? Oh my sweet Jesus. I am going to die tonight.” Jason looked down at his phone to see a missed voicemail from Peter. He put it up to his ear.

“Hey, Jase. I’m just calling to tell you that Matt snores so loud. I’m literally hiding from him in the bathroom. I cannot think. I miss you already. Okay bye, have a good night,” Jason could hear him going to hang up, but he added an “I love you” before the voicemail ended.

Jason chuckled at the thought of Peter sitting on the bathroom floor in his Spider-man pajamas hiding from a snoring Matt.

“Why did you never tell me Matt snored? That’s such good blackmail.” Jason asked Lucas once he had fetched the drinks.

“Dude, you have no idea. I have hours of footage of him snoring, talking, and walking in his sleep. Anyways! We’re watching She’s the Man with Channing Tatum and Amanda Bynes. It’s a fucking classic.”

A couple minutes into the movie, Jason asked: “Wait, so, isn’t this based on a Shakespeare play? Why is she dressing up as her brother?”

“Yes. Twelfth Night. And it’s for the plot. It creates conflict. That’s what makes a story.” Lucas chugged another Monster Energy and laid down on the couch.

“Jason. Hey.. what do you think about Channing Tatum?” Lucas slurred, his foot in Jason’s lap.

“What do you mean?”

“He’s hot, right?”

“I guess… are you drunk?” Jason laughed. He actually was having a good time. “You’re so fucking stupid, dude.” He pushed Lucas’ foot off of him.

Viola, as Sebastian, was telling Duke to pretend she was a girl. “Ask me if I like… cheese.” Jason and Lucas laughed.

Lucas sat up. “Do you think Duke liked Viola even when he thought she was a boy?”

“What do you mean?” Jason looked away.

“Like, do you think he had a crush on the boy persona, too? You know.. like he was bisexual or something?” Lucas looked at Jason.

“I don’t know, man. Why are you asking?” Jason did think that. But he was wary of where the conversation was going.

“You know what I mean. Don’t be like that. I don’t think it’s a sin, by the way. You know, boys liking other boys. I know they tell us it’s unholy, but what’s so bad about love, you know?” Lucas closed his eyes, more nervous than he was letting on. “I used to have a crush on Alan. No shit, dude, I swear. But he’s fucking stupid anyway.”

“Seriously? Alan? You’re stoned, man. What would Matt say? He would fuckin’ beat you up. You know how he feels about...”

“Yeah. I never told him. And you can’t tell anyone either, dumbass. This doesn’t leave the room, okay?” Lucas rolled over to the coffee table and picked up his blunt from earlier. “D’you want a hit?” He asked Jason before taking one himself.

“No. I’m good. Thanks, though.” Jason shifted from where he was sitting on the couch and fiddled with the back of his hair.

“Are we gonna be weird now? I don’t wanna be weird. You’re my friend, dude, please.” Lucas put down the blunt and sat up. “I thought you wouldn’t judge me, or something. I dunno.”

Jason put his head in his hands. “No. Of course not. It’s not weird that you’re...bisexual or whatever. It’s cool. Not that I… God.” Jason scrambled for what to say. “We’re still friends. I support you. I won’t tell anyone.”

“Thanks, Jason.”

When exams came around, Jason aced them while Lucas just barely passed. But hey, that’s what friends are for.


End file.
